Las Tostadas Perfectas
by Martuu
Summary: Draco y Harry son pareja. Draco parece ser bueno en absolutamente todo, menos en la cocina. Naturalmente, Harry se aprovecha de este detalle para humillarlo cada vez que puede. Pero resulta que un día Draco aprende a hacer tostadas con magia... -SLASH-


Este Drarry está escrito en base al siguiente reto de la comunidad de LiveJournal "Torre Eidos": _En el relato, ocurre una pelea o discusión entre dos o más personajes por alguna cuestión relacionada con alimentos_. A continuación, todos los datos del one-shot.

**Autor: **Martuu.  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Título:** _"Las tostadas perfectas"_.  
**Pareja:** Harry/Draco.  
**Género:** romance, humor.  
**Clasificación:** PG-13.  
**Resumen:** Draco y Harry son pareja. Draco parece ser bueno en absolutamente _todo_, menos en la cocina. Naturalmente, Harry se aprovecha de este detalle para humillarlo cada vez que puede. Pero resulta que un día Draco aprende a hacer tostadas con magia. Y eso, representa un enorme dilema para el Niño-que-vivió. (Universo Alterno, como podrán ver).  
**Número de palabras:** 2736.  
**Disclaimer:** los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Escribo por placer y para ver si puedo entretener a alguien más, no tengo ningún ánimo de lucro.

Ojalá que disfruten mucho :)

* * *

Harry se despierta con la luz del sol pegándole agradablemente sobre el rostro, sacando reflejos en su cabello negro. Se despereza gimiendo suavemente luego de una muy buena noche de sueño, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo cálido y somnoliento que tiene a su izquierda dándole la espalda. Le besa el cuello lánguidamente, poniendo mucho cuidado en lamer y ensalivar un camino imaginario que acaba de crear con su lengua. Sabe que Draco despertó porque se estremece a su contacto, tiembla incluso.

El rubio sonríe aún con los ojos cerrados. Harry le provoca sensaciones que no tiene el valor de admitir ni ante sí mismo; sólo sabe que le produce mucho placer estar con él, y no piensa precisamente en el sexo cuando lo afirma.

—Draco… —susurra Harry con la voz ronca por el sueño—. Hoy te toca cocinar a ti… Espero que estés preparado —sonríe divertido contra la nuca del otro.

Draco odia cocinar. No conoce, ni siquiera, las nociones principales del asunto. Apenas puede preparar bien un sándwich, y las tostadas se le queman sin excepción. A Harry no le molesta en absoluto, al contrario, adora tener un hecho del cual aferrarse para burlar a su amante. Draco parece hacer _siempre_ las cosas bien; es tan pulcro, ordenado e inteligente. Puede llegar a ser muy convincente incluso cuando miente. Si la situación lo requiere, es capaz de manipular desde a su jefe en el trabajo, hasta a su padre. Es extremadamente bueno y creativo en la cama. Cada semana suele aparecer con una técnica nueva, un objeto, una posición. Cuando salen a tomar tragos, Harry siempre vuelve a casa dando tumbos, con una jaqueca como mínimo. Draco puede tomar el doble que él, y caminar por la calle como si pisara pétalos de rosa. Y la lista de virtudes continúa, indefectiblemente.

En su fuero interno, Harry ama y detesta a la vez esa aparente perfección. La mayor parte del tiempo se sorprende de ella, se ríe y la adora. En otras ocasiones, pasa varios minutos buscando la manera de romperla. Y cuando el tópico es "cocinar", Harry sabe que Draco tiene todo para perder.

Draco se gira, enredándose entre las sábanas, y mira la expresión arrogante del moreno. Arquea una ceja con superioridad y sonríe, como si nada sucediera.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo calculado.

Harry siente muchas ganas de reír. Está prácticamente seguro que Draco no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que va a preparar para comer, y sin embargo, se esfuerza en hacerle creer lo contrario. Harry no hace ningún comentario, y lo besa en la boca. Saborea y mordisquea su lengua fogosa, también moviéndose en pos de enloquecer sus sentidos, le revuelve el pelo, lo abraza hasta lograr que su anatomía encaje con la de Draco como un rompecabezas. El rubio se entusiasma, y succiona con intensidad sus labios. Abre los ojos grises para contemplarlos, y están tan hinchados y rojos que se le hace agua la boca. No puede evitar morderlos. Harry emite un gemido, que oscila entre el dolor y el placer. Intenta escurrir una mano por debajo de la camiseta ligera del rubio, pero entonces Draco se aleja. Se encoge de hombros como disculpándose y se va al baño.

Harry suspira frustrado mientras oye el ruido de la ducha. No piensa darle el gusto a Draco. No va a seguirlo, no va a abordarlo en la ducha como él desea que haga. Sonríe divertido, y desliza una mano bajo sus boxers. Se masturba pensando en la expresión de Draco la noche anterior cuando le había hecho el amor, sus jadeos, gritos y movimientos bajo sus estocadas. Se corre muy pronto, casi en silencio, antes que Draco cierre el agua de la ducha. Cuando sale del baño, completamente cambiado y pulcro, Harry ya está vestido, totalmente _seco _y satisfecho.

Draco lo observa con regodeo, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Te acabas de correr, cierto?

—Por supuesto —la sonrisa de superioridad de Harry vence a la de Draco con creces—. Y tú también.

El rubio sonríe sin intentar negarlo y se va a la cocina. Cuando abandona la habitación, su expresión ligera mengua. No le preocupa el desayuno. En verdad, sólo piensa hacer unas tostadas y luego untarlas con un queso extraño que Harry había comprado en un mercado muggle. Y dos café con leche. Draco no tiene problemas con el tema "bebidas". Sin que Harry lo viera, había aprendido a dominar el hechizo para tostar hace unos pocos días. Su novio iba a sorprenderse cuando Draco colocara un plato lleno de tostadas impecables y crujientes sobre la mesa.

El tema que realmente ronda por su cabeza causando estragos es el almuerzo. La última vez que había intentado encargarse del asunto, Harry lo había humillado sin ningún escrúpulo. Draco no piensa permitir que eso vuelva a suceder, pero tampoco tiene un as bajo la manga. Hasta el momento.

Minutos después, mientras Draco sigue divagando, Harry sale de la habitación bello, sonriente y con olor a limpio. Draco sabe a qué viene esa sonrisa tan arrogante, y también cómo borrarla. Efectivamente, cuando Draco coloca unas tostadas totalmente apetecibles sobre la mesa, el desconcierto toma posesión del rostro de su amante. Draco sonríe. Siente que esta vez ha ganado él, al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

—¡Draco! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? —balbucea el moreno sin encontrar explicación—. ¿Tú hiciste _esto_?

—Potter, no exageres. Son sólo tostadas —dice Draco, restándole importancia.

—Hace un día tú _no sabías_ cómo hacer una —responde Harry con ironía.

—Las cosas cambian, Potter —espeta el rubio con petulancia, y pone las dos tazas humeantes de café sobre la mesa. Se deja embriagar por el olor intenso durante un momento, luego vuelve a mirar a los ojos verdes—. Tú come y no hables, ¿está bien?

Harry suspira, ahora totalmente serio. La verdad es que es más divertido cuando Draco simplemente no sabe hacer nada bien en la cocina. Ahora ha aprendido a hacer tostadas, quién sabe si también sabe cocinar algo más complejo. En ese caso, ¿de qué se reiría Harry? Si Draco pule su falla doméstica, él pierde todas las posibilidades de humillarlo. Porque eso es lo _único_ que el rubio hace mal, desdichadamente. Frustrado, Harry unta ese maravilloso queso en la tostada y la muerde con cuidado.

Frunce el ceño. La maldita tostada es deliciosa y eso lo pone de los nervios. Su única esperanza reside en que Draco haga mal lo relativo al almuerzo. Harry está tan enojado (y preocupado, aunque le cueste admitirlo) que mantiene la boca cerrada durante varios minutos. Ni siquiera le hace un cumplido a su novio, cuando _sabe _que realmente se lo merece.

Draco disfruta de su silencio, casi sonríe, pues está perfectamente enterado de lo que significa. Harry no puede soportar que haya hecho las cosas bien, o mejor dicho, no puede soportar no tener motivo para degradarlo. Sí, es eso. Para su desgracia, Draco es demasiado perfecto. Harry tiene que aprender a lidiar con eso si quiere ser su pareja.

Sin embargo, a Draco no le alcanza con disfrutar en silencio de su partida ganada. No. Tiene que jactarse de ella, o sino Harry no aprendería la lección.

—No me has dicho cómo están mis tostadas —dice con voz cantarina, regodeándose internamente.

—No hay nada que decir.

La expresión de su amante es digna de ser filmada. Está tan enfadado, fruncido y frustrado, que a Draco le dan ganas de apretujarlo y darle besos por toda la cara.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que están demasiado bien? ¿Que están horrorosas como siempre?

Harry aparta la mirada de la mesa, y lo observa con odio. Los ojos verdes parecen más oscuros que de costumbre, y le tiran maldiciones asesinas cada segundo que pasa. Draco no se amedrenta, al contrario, se bebe de esas emociones letales como si fuera un copa del más sabroso y caro whisky de fuego.

El moreno tiene _muchas_ ganas de golpear algo. Deja de mirar a Draco por un momento, pues esa expresión presumida ya lo está sacando de quicio. Necesita hacer algo para bajar al rubio de la torre en la que se ha subido. Se cree el gran cocinero sólo por unas estúpidas tostadas bien hechas.

—Mira, no están demasiado mal —dice con fingida calma—. Debo admitir que has avanzado un poco. De cualquier manera —agrega de forma casi indiferente—, estas tostadas aún no superan a las que _yo_ preparo. Así que aún te queda mucho por delante.

Sonríe con burla, viendo que el gesto feliz de Draco decae sutilmente. Sus palabras le impactan duro, y como si faltara algo, sabe que son ciertas. Porque las tostadas de Harry son inigualables, y él las viene haciendo desde que su tía lo obligaba a hacer el desayuno, es decir, hace miles de años. Draco no puede superarlo de una sola vez ni en sus mejores sueños.

El rubio intenta no dejarse golpear por esos comentarios, y los toma como un paupérrimo esfuerzo de Potter de no querer admitir que sus tostadas están para chuparse los dedos. Y que _quizás_ son mejores que las de él.

—Potter, admítelo de una vez. Te gustaron —lo acusa con una sonrisa encantadora.

—No mucho. Te he dicho que son _pasables_.

—Tu boca no pensó lo mismo cuando le diste el primer mordiscón a mi obra de arte.

Harry bufa con diversión. ¿Draco llamaba _obra de arte_ a esas tostadas completamente comunes y corrientes?

—¿Cómo puedes saber tú lo que siente mi boca, idiota? Y no llames de esa manera a estos trozos de pan tostado, o me tendré que reír escandalosamente y humillarte en el camino —responde altivo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta Draco con expresión amenazante—. Y deja de hablar, Potter-pipí-en-el-pote, no hay motivo por el cual puedas reírte. Solamente no puedes admitir que ahora mismo soy mejor que tú.

—¿En qué exactamente? —pregunta Harry con una ceja alzada.

—En todo, si me lo preguntas. Aunque ahora sólo estábamos hablando de tostadas.

—Por Merlín, no molestes. Ahora piensas que _cocinas_ cuando lo único que has hecho bien es tostar unos panes. ¡Y con magia!

—Vamos, ¿acaso tú lo haces con ese fuego azul que sale de ese cubo muggle?

—Supongo que hablas del fuego de la hornalla del horno —replica Harry con un suspiro—. Y sí, lo hago de esa forma. Lo cual significa, que en cocina sigo siendo mucho mejor. Digo, cualquier idiota podría hacerlo con magia —dice como si tal cosa.

Draco frunce el ceño. Harry había vuelto a hacerlo, en sólo un segundo. Ese maldito cretino debió haber sido el Slytherin más malvado del planeta, y no un angelical e inocente Gryffindor. Con esa cara de querubín y el tono despreocupado, casi casual, lo humilla como el mejor, lo abofetea con sus palabras una y otra vez. Primero, le remarca con claridad que no tiene la más mínima idea sobre esos artefactos muggles, cuando está más que enterado de que al rubio no le _interesa_ saber acerca de ellos. Si esos objetos raros están en la casa, es únicamente porque Harry los quiere allí. Luego, intenta parecer superior a él, porque en la vida cotidiana Harry no puede destacar más que Draco en ninguna otra maldita cosa. En tercer lugar, le llama_ idiota_, sin ningún recato; y por último, hace notar que preparar una comida con magia no tiene mérito alguno. ¡Como si fuera sencillo! A Draco le había tomado cierto tiempo dominar el hechizo para tostar el pan, y Harry no repara en ello.

—¿Cómo dices eso? Tú no sabes hacerlo con magia, lo que te convierte en _menos_ que un idiota, según lo que tú mismo has dicho —señala con toda lógica.

—Sabes perfectamente que no sé cocinar con magia —responde Harry de mal humor—. Pero da lo mismo, porque a la manera muggle tiene más valor.

—Eres un imbécil. ¿Tienes una idea de lo complicado que es cocinar con magia? No, claro que no. Así que aprende a hacerlo y luego conversamos —espeta Draco con enfado.

—_Tú_ aprende a cocinar como un muggle y luego vamos a hablar —vocea Harry desafiante.

Se levanta con aura violenta de la silla y va hacia el perchero a buscar su túnica para el trabajo. No le importa saber que Draco y él están actuando como niños. Harry no va a permitir que Draco aprenda a cocinar como Dios manda. No vería concretar su perfección. Porque si ocurriera, él ya no podría divertirse a su costa. Y _ese_ es un placer demasiado bueno para desvanecerse de un día a otro.

Draco observa a su amante de brazos cruzados, lanzando chispas de ira a través de sus ojos grises. Aunque la mayoría de las veces se esfuerce en mostrarse arrogante y alegre cuando Harry se enfurece, en verdad aborrece que eso suceda. Siente una punzada en el pecho, tal vez de culpabilidad o de abatimiento, como si un líquido inflamable y muy desagradable se esparciera en su interior cuando lo ve irse de esa manera. Enojado _con él_. Draco frunce el ceño comenzando a enfurecerse consigo mismo, porque Harry también ha dicho comentarios hirientes, y en cambio es él quien se siente culpable. Es él quien se quiere morder las uñas de los nervios cuando lo ve irse con esa furia. Quizás un día no volviera, y en ese caso, ¿qué haría Draco?

Cuando Harry está por alcanzar la puerta con pasos airados, Draco suspira resignado. Simplemente, aunque deteste bajar la cabeza, dar el brazo a torcer… detesta más quedarse con ese sabor amargo luego de que Harry se va azotando la puerta.

—Harry —lo llama con un tono más aplacado.

Se levanta y se le acerca unos pocos pasos. Harry, el rey de los obstinados, se detiene en el lugar, pero no se da la vuelta para observarlo. Permanece allí, clavado en el piso… Esperando.

—Mira —continúa Draco, algo fastidiado por su testarudez—, tus tostadas _siguen_ siendo mucho mejores que las mías. Dudo que alguna puta vez pueda cocinar algo más rico que tú, ¿de acuerdo? Dudo _incluso _que pueda preparar algo más que tostadas alguna vez.

Termina con un suspiro. Sus palabras son resignadas, conciliadoras, a pesar de su tono irritado. Harry, dándole la espalda, aprovecha que su rostro queda a salvo de la mirada de Draco, y sonríe todo lo que su rostro le permite. Los ojos verdes se le iluminan con la inequívoca sensación del triunfo, y toda su ira hacia Draco se difumina en un instante. Ahora no siente más que otro tipo de emociones más cariñosas.

Se da la vuelta, el corazón cabalgando con fuerza en su interior. Siente un orgullo repentino hacia Draco. Cuando habían comenzado a salir, el rubio no sacrificaba nada por él, salvo dinero y esa clase de cosas no importantes para Harry. Hace un tiempo, Draco jamás habría aprobado su propia humillación con tanta serenidad, ni siquiera hubiera dejado de lado su carácter altanero por algo que Harry deseara.

Harry se acerca a Draco, mientras observa maravillado su expresión resignada con una sonrisa soberbia que ya no esconde. El rubio arquea una ceja inquisitivamente, quizás algo molesto consigo mismo por haber perdido. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno siente muy claramente que una emoción negativa se ha retirado de su pecho cuando Harry le ha sonreído, y eso es quizás, mucho mejor que jugar a ver quién de los dos era más necio. Al menos para Draco.

Para Harry, _no_. El moreno está feliz de la vida, y toma el rostro de Draco con ambas manos para besarlo profundamente. Malfoy comienza a dejarse embargar por la agradable sensación de la lengua rebuscando dulcemente dentro de su boca, y su ceño fruncido pierde cada vez más consistencia. Termina abrazándolo, manoseando su cintura y buscando más contacto. Harry suspira, gime y se deja caer en un sillón, llevando a Draco consigo. Debe ir al trabajo, y su novio también… pero aún quedan poco más de quince minutos para su habitual hora de salida de casa. Tiempo suficiente para desperdigar por toda la casa el amor que sentía por Draco. Además de unas cuantas cosas más, por supuesto.

—Harry… —suspira Draco acariciándole con una mano el pelo—. Desgraciado, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan arrogante? —se queja respirando sobre su boca.

—Desde que comencé a amarte —responde Harry con una sonrisa dulce, tan suya, y entonces Draco ya no tiene nada que decir.

**Fin**

* * *

Si han llegado hasta acá, tómense un minuto en comentar, por favor. Si les gustó, de seguro me lo mereceré, y si no... me encantaría una crítica constructiva para mejorar :)

¡Saludos!


End file.
